


orange star clip

by purplesweetpotato



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Olympics AU, figure skater yerim, lipsoul, loona mentioned - Freeform, speed skater yeojin, strawberry skating club sounds kinda cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesweetpotato/pseuds/purplesweetpotato
Summary: “wear this and think of me when you skate!”oryerim and yeojin’s relationship throughout the timeline of them training for the olympics
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	orange star clip

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i’m sorry if i offended any figure skaters here and yeorry is so cute i’ll cry
> 
> tw // homophobia

She’s panicking, pacing around her dressing room as she shakes her limbs. Her stomach twists and turns, she feels like she’s going to throw up. Normally at competitions, she’s never like this, always calm and collected. But this was the Olympic finals, the round where they decided if you win a medal or not. Yerim’s up against the big names, from Myoui Mina, the legendary ballerina-turned-figure skater, to Kang Seulgi, the charming skater that captures the hearts of the audience. She’s a big fan of both, but to compete against them? “All skaters out now please!”

\- - -

2 years before Olympics

Yerim hates skating. The sport she once loved, has turned into one she’d like to avoid. She doesn’t know when it started, maybe it was when her parents began to micromanage her when she started getting serious, or her old white haired coach who makes insulting remarks about her skating and body. She hates it. Thank the universe for her friends, her assisting coach, Jinsoul and her choreographer Jungeun. As well as her other friends around. It’s consuming her, the feeling of skating to please her parents and complete their dream of going to the Olympics because they failed before. The brunette is pulled out of her thoughts as her friend Heejin swings her arm around her shoulders and takes a seat next to her.

“Yerim!!!! Let’s go hangout tonight!” Yerim knows she can’t tonight, after her parents grounded her for talking back to them, but still nods her head. What a great way to spite her parents, she thinks.

They decided on the skating rink in the city, under the giant Christmas tree. Yerim brings her skates and gloves in a small duffle bag. Clad in her hoodie and joggers, she packs her giant poofy lavender bomber jacket into the bag and checks if her parents are already asleep. Carefully, she unlocks her window and throws her bag down. Her room is on the second floor, so like she practiced, she moves onto the roof and slowly makes her way onto the edge, where she lowers herself onto the ground. There, her friends Chaewon and Hyejoo wait.

“That was kinda sick Yerim, it was like you were in a spy movie or something.” Chaewon speaks in awe of what she witnessed, before stepping on the gas pedal. Yerim pulls out her jacket and puts it on.

“You still wear that? Wow, it’s been years since we gave that to you.” Hyejoo looks up from her switch to talk.

“Of course! If it’s a gift, I’ll always wear it! Is everyone meeting us there?” Chaewon nods before turning on her playlist, inviting the three of them to sing (and rap) their hearts out. She loves it.

They’re on the rink, Heejin, Chaewon, Hyejoo, plus Jinsoul and Jungeun. Holding hands, they skate in a line around the big rink. Their friend group displayed a variety of skill levels, from Hyejoo who couldn’t even stand up and constantly dragging Chaewon down with her, to Yerim and Heejin, both training for the Olympics. Yerim may hate skating, but she likes this skating, away from her coach and parents. She was free.

“YOOO HYUN CHECK ME OUT!!” Yerim hears a raspy voice shout and looks up to see a small girl speeding straight towards her, effectively knocking her off her skates. When she opens her eyes, she sees the night sky, and a weight on her body.

“Am I alive? I’m on a purple cloud?” The stranger lifts her head and stares at Yerim, who is still on her back.

“Pretty......” A second passes before the girl rushes to get off of her and holds out a hand to pull her up. Flustered by the whole situation, she grabs the mitten hand held out to her and tries to get her feet back, completely forgetting about her skates. She slips again and pulls the girl down again until her laughing friends come to them and help them.

“YERIM I- HAHAHA” Chaewon laughs uncontrollably while Hyejoo takes her phone out to tweet about it.

“Yerim! Are you ok??” Her parent-like friends Jungeun and Jinsoul ask while checking her for bruises, while the stranger girl smacks her laughing friend, who recognizes Yerim.

“I can’t believe you crashed into Choi Yerim!” Hyunjin, who she remembers from her skating club, rolls on the ice in laughter as the stranger girl glares at her. After sending Hyunjin a message with her eyes, the girl skates towards her.

“Hey! I’m so sorry for that! I guess I should watch where I’m going. are you hurt??” The girl’s deep voice sticks in her mind as she nods.

“It’s okay! I’m not hurt or anything. This jacket took all fall for us, so I’m great!” That was a lie. Yes, the jacket did take all the impact, but she still thinks she’s going to be sore tomorrow.

“Wait I never got your name!” Yerim asks, she looks familiar a bit, and she knows Hyunjin, so maybe she knows her.

“I’m Im Yeojin! And you’re Choi Yerim, I assume?” Yeojin smiles and holds out her hand to shake. The classic nice-to-meet-you symbol. Im Yeojin, there’s familiarity in the name, but Yerim can’t pinpoint it. School? No, she’s never seen her in school. Her extended friend group? Probably not, she’s never heard of her name from there. Then, it clicks when she thinks of the skating club. Her eyes widen in realization and Yeojin giggles at the sight.

“Woah! Are you the Im Yeojin from Strawberry Skating Club?! How do you know me?” She heard from Jinsoul that their club is got a new member a while ago, but she’s never met her before, until now. (Their club is pretty small, but they’re known for sending athletes to the big competitions and winning there. It’s pretty exclusive, so a new member is a big deal.)

“Yeah! I’m a speed skater there! And everyone at the club knows you! You’re like, the figure skating child prodigy. You must love to skate.” Yerim’s smile twitches a bit, the thought of people saying she’s a prodigy and loves to skate, but does she? Feeling that their conversation was about to thin, Yeojin blurts out her words.

“Can I get your number?”

\- - -

1 and 1/2 years before Olympics

Preparing for all the incoming qualifications and competitions was killer. Her parents were driving her crazy and she wants to punch her coach. Jungeun’s choreographies were always stunning and held the difficulty for her. Not too difficult where she would be guaranteed to fail a jump and not too easy where she can’t get the technicality points. She loves it when Jinsoul comes down to guide her while the other coach takes a break.

Her friendship with Yeojin has been blossoming into something more, she thinks. They’re best friends, always texting each other and sharing their own lives. She finds out that Yeojin is actually really, really good at speed skating. She, apparently, is the youngest speed skater to win an international title and she’s won countless other titles and medals. Her coaches, Haseul and Vivi are also pretty close with Jinsoul and Jungeun. Outside of skating, she found out that Yeojin is crazy. Not in a bad way, but in a fun, spontaneous way. Asking her on 2am ice cream runs, where they talk and Yeojin finishes her math homework she forgot to do. Or the times they’ve called Sooyoung and Jiwoo to bring bubble tea and drink them on the roof of the car while watching the stars in the night sky with them.

It’s the way Yeojin cares for her, always watching out for her. At one of their secret sleepovers (Jinsoul tells her parents that they’re going to work her skating technique and then drives her to Yeojin’s house), Yerim spilled everything about her parents that ended in her sobbing in tissues as Yeojin hugs her tight. (She thinks she overshared a bit too much.) In that moment of being held, she felt sparks of warmth in her heart, something she hasn’t ever felt before. On one particular night, when Yeojin asks her to go on a ramen run with her at the nearest convenience store at 12am, she finally realizes.

_In full hoodie and sweatpants apparel, she walks into the 24hr convenience, where Yeojin said she would be. The girl is found next to the microwave as she cooks the two ramen cups she bought for them._

_”Aww you bought one for me?” Yerim smiles at the action._

_”No you were just taking too long!” She teases back while she grabbing her chopsticks. Yerim joins her and digs into the ramen. Her parents would never let her eat this, believing it would taint her performance on the ice._

_“Any homework today?” She giggles at the sight of Yeojin stuffing her mouth with the noodles, slurping them up and splashing the soup around. She’s still pretty._

_“No I finished it so I can ask you out.” Her words made her heart flutter, especially “ask her out”, but she doesn’t know why. Her long light brown hair flows freely at the air conditioner in front of them. She thinks Yeojin looks cute with her giant glasses and frog pajamas. She wants to squeeze her cheeks, and the way Yeojin’s eyes turned into crescent moons when she smiled. Her height made her the perfect cuddling size, her pretty nose that she wanted to kiss, the hand she wanted to hold badly. When her hair began to interfere with her ramen, Yerim tucked the piece of hair behind Yeojin’s ear, uncovering the beauty of her best friend. Her heart starts beating faster, as the unfamiliar feeling sets in.  
What’s happening to her?   
  
_After a month of the same feeling occurring every time she thinks of Yeojin, she knows it’s gone past a crush.

“Fuck, I’m falling for my best friend.”

-

With all the Yeojin thoughts swirling around her head, she can’t help being a bit unfocused and drained during practice. Constantly stuck in her own world and thought. She specifically questions her sexuality. What does she define as? Does she like girls? Well, she likes Yeojin so yes. Does she like boys? She’s had some boyfriends before because of her parents setting her up with people, but never really tried in it. And the knowledge that her conservative, religious parents may find out. Despite ruining skating for her, she still feels inclined to tell her parents.( She hates that feeling.) Her relationship with her parents haven’t been the best, even worse than before. After telling her parents to let her have more freedom in her skating, they were deeply offended, using their frequent excuse “we just want you to go to the Olympics, isn’t that what you want?” 

Yerim silently sets their dinner table, placing the food down and waiting. Her parents fill in the empty seats and they begin eat, like usual. 

“Yerim, we’ve noticed that you’re distracted and not performing as well as before. Why are you distracted? We spend so much money for you to practice but you waste it?” Her dad speaks, breaking the silence.

”It must be that friend of yours, ever since you started hanging out with her, your skating has been getting worse. She’s hurting your skating too much, stop hanging out with her.” Her mother speaks after, she hates how venomous her voice sounds when speaking about Yeojin.

”Its not my friend distracting me.” 

“Then what is? We know about you sneaking out, we caught you on camera! We set a camera up and saw you sneaking out of your window! From now on, no more sneaking out!” Her mother slams her chopsticks in the table. 

“Don’t you see what’s wrong? Always involved in everything?” Yerim shouts out, she’s reached her breaking point. Angry tears spill out.

“We are making sure your skating goes well! Isn’t that what you want!”

”Yes! But not like this!” She squeezes her fists tightly, as if she was grabbing onto something for support.

”This is all because of Jinsoul and Jungeun right? I knew gay people were bad, they’re influencing you too much. I’ll call the club to fire them both.” Her dad takes out his phone. She hates the way they speak of them like that. An uncontrollable force pushes her next words out.

”I’m gay. Yeah I am!” She witnesses her parents’s face contort into pure disgust as they spit out their words.

“Tell me this is just a silly joke? H ow dare you like your own gender? How could I have raised you as this, to be so disgusting!”

”I hate both of you.” Her mother stand up and slaps her across the face, Yerim’s head freezes there as she touches her cheek.

“Forget about figure skating, we’re not paying for a dirty person like you. Leave, and never show your face here until you come back with a man!” Her dad yells at her. Hot tears flow freely as she runs upstairs to pack as much clothing and essentials she can, ditching her skates and calling someone to pick her up. A car pulls up on her driveway, so she purposely slams her front door as hard as she can before getting into the car, telling Jinsoul to drive anywhere but here. There, she breaks down into sobs and tears. Jungeun gets out of her passenger seat and climbs into the back, where Yerim cries into her shoulder. 

\- - -

1 year and 4 months until Olympics  
  
Yerim feels lost. It’s been almost 2 months since her departure from her parents’ house, and she feels sort of lighter. Freedom, she dyed her hair purple to commemorate the occasion. She’s stopped skating, too. Skating felt too connected to her parents, despite it being a getaway for her. Jinsoul offered to pay for her skating fees, but she wasn’t ready for it and may never be. Her contact with her friends went silent for at least two weeks, before Yeojin and all her friends stormed into Jungeun and Jinsoul’s shared apartment to search for Yerim. Holed up in the guest room, she broke down in tears again as Yeojin called out to her.

”Yerim!” She tackles her into a hug as she whispers in her ear. “I thought I lost you!” Cheesy, but sweet. They were enjoying a moment of silence, holding each other in their arms on the plush blanket, until Jiwoo found then and invited herself into the hug, jumping on top of Yeojin. More of their friends joined in, until Yerim was supporting a tower of 11 girls on top, when Yeojin noticed that Yerim couldn’t breathe well, so she tilted to one side and sent everyone crashing down. 

“Hey! I just got on! Who did it??” Sooyoung yells out above the laughter and screaming, escalating to a pillow/whatever soft thing they could find fight. When Yeojin looked at Haseul, as if sending a telepathic message, all the girls exited the room except Yeojin and Yerim. Softly closing the door, Yeojin holds her hand and speaks.

”You know, I kind of went crazy when I didn’t respond to my messages. But I understand, I heard what happened.”

”I know, sorry. I just needed time.”

”I also have something to tell you. I- uh this might be a bad time,” Yeojin fidgets her fingers and her ears turn a bright red. “I like you, and I know this is a bad time since everything just happened to feel free to reject me I understand if u just want to be frien—“ Yerim cups Yeojin’s face and pulls her in to kiss her. At first, She’s frozen, probably shocked at how abrupt the kids was, but she starts relaxing and moving with her. She backs away and caresses Yeojin’s soft, squishy cheeks as the girl leans into the touch. 

“I don’t want to be your friend.” Yeojin’s eyes widen and she backs away from Yerim, until she hears laughter from the purple haired girl. “I want to be your girlfriend, I like you too!” The brown haired girl lightly smacks her arm and pouts, before tackling Yerim again, arms around each other. She’s happy.

-

A week later, Yeojin shows up to her doorstep without notice, holding two medium boxes. Jinsoul leads her to her room, where a sleeping Yerim lies. Setting the boxes down, she walks up to her girlfriend (it still feels like a dream) and pokes her cheek. She then brushes the baby hairs off her face to begin peppering her with kisses, light fluttery kisses all around her face. The taller stirs in her sleep. She opens her eyes to Yeojin staring down at her, before rolling to the other side. 

“Baby, wake up!” At the sound of the pet name, Yerim’s face warms up and loses the sleepiness. 

“B-baby?” Yerim’s flustered self stutters while saying it

”Yes?” Innocent eyes pierce the purple haired girl’s soul as she rolls onto Yeojin’s lap. 

“You have to get up, I have something for you!”

”A kiss?”

“You’ll find out!”

Curious, she gets up and gets ready while Yeojin prepares breakfast. 

Once they finish eating, the shorter girl guide them back to the room, where she instructs Yerim to sit down and close her eyes. 

“Surprise! I got you something for our 1 week anniversary!”

”We’re doing weekly ones? Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t have anything for you!” Yerim whines at the unfairness, but Yeojin ushers her to open the first box. 

“A white towel...?” 

“No, unroll it!” The towel was white with a bat and frog drawing in it, while the inside contained a pair of matching beaded bracelets.

“Aww baby! Thank you!” Yerim puts the bracelet on them both, before kissing her cheek.

“That’s not all.” She places the second box in her lap and allows her to open the box.

“Skates...” They aren’t just any skates, they were the ones that she had been eyeing for the past year, waiting for a sale to come up to buy them. The blade has a different style and it was tinted gold, just as she liked.

”I asked Jinsoul unnie which ones you wanted, and she told me these ones.”

”Yeojin.....” Her eyes well up in tears as she looks at them and Yeojin is unsure whether they’re happy ones or sad ones.

“I know it’s a bit to quick, but I just wanted to say, skate for yourself, not your parents! The club misses you and I already talked with the unnies to coach you instead of the old perv!” She moves the box and climbs into Yerim’s lap, where she wipes the falling tears with her thumb. Reaching into her hoodie pocket, she takes out a hair clip, with a big orange star added onto it. “When you do decide to skate again, wear this and think of me when you skate!” 

“Thank you.” Yerim whispers out. Her arms wrap around the small girl on her lap and hold on as the said girl snuggles into her shoulder. She lifts her head and captures her lips for a long kiss filled with unspoken thankfulness, that slowly escalated when Yerim gently bites down on Yeojin’s bottom lip.

(From the doorway, Jungeun watches them while her heart melts before being pulled away by Jinsoul)

\- - - 

1 year to Olympics

”Ahh, unnie! Why did you make this choreo so difficult! Quadruple axel? Are you insane!?” Yerim whines and complains as she brushes her faded-purple/pink hair out of her face. 

“This is the choreo that I’ve been working on for months! I know you can do it or else I wouldn’t have put it in!” Jungeun shouts back before Jinsoul kisses her.

The arena doors open and a now blonde Yeojin walks in with her speed skating gear, silently picking a seat and watching her girlfriend. Yerim goes back to attempting a quadruple axel, a jump with four and a half rotations while landing perfectly. She has her triple axel down, she just has to add one more rotation. Easy, right? She skates around, building momentum before jumping up and spinning, only to almost land it and falling.

”Owww...” She lays down on the ice, soothing the new bruise forming. Closing her eyes, she relaxes on the ice until a soft click is heard, and someone else is on the ice.   
“Jinsoul unnie, if you’re going to tell me I’m going to get wet laying on ice, I know.”

“Is this how figure skaters are?” The familiar raspy voice rings in her ears as she slowly opens her eyes and pushes herself up to see. Yeojin skates around with her speed skates on, the first time she’s actually seen her with them skating. 

“Hey! I know you lay on ice too!”

”Skate with me!” Yeojin holds her hand out, waiting for another hand to grab it. They skate around the rink, as if they were under the giant Christmas tree where they first met. They talk about how their practices went, how Haseul almost slipped on the ice when Vivi scared her from behind, and how Yerim struggles with her new jump. The couple stops in the middle of the rink, where warm hands squish both cheeks of Yerim’s face, while speaking.

”Hey! You are going to do great! I just know it.” She signals the pink haired girl to get lower, and plants a kiss on her forehead.

”Thank you, Yeojin.” A bright smile escapes her lips.

“Try out your jump now!” The blonde backs away to the side, as the figure skater goes around again, until her toe pick strikes the ice and she flies up, spinning so fast that Yeojin can’t keep track of how many rotations that was. (She thinks it’s three?) But, Yerim loses her footing and falls down again. Yeojin speeds over to help her up, but is pulled down onto the hard ice. Hand in hand, they lie on the ice together. 

\- - - 

6 months until Olympics

Seeing how well she has progressed, Jinsoul grants Yerim a free day and somehow persuades Vivi to allow the same to Yeojin, who agrees. After lots of discussing and many ideas thrown out, they decide to stay at home. It’s boring, but they haven’t had a sleepover style hangout in months. Yerim runs to the convenience store to buy a few snacks and then to get some food while Yeojin sets up the pillows and blankets. When Yerim gets back, Yeojin is already in her pajamas, waiting for her to change into her set. They climb into the covers and Yeojin instantly attaches herself to Yerim, who places an arm around her waist. Bored of the sappy movie, she starts planting kisses on Yerim’s jaw, until she had her attention. Seeing she still hasn’t given up yet, she moves her kissing rain onto her ear and side of her head, when she finally grows bored and plants her lips on Yerim’s, who immediately kisses back.

”You're such a teaser!” Yeojin exclaims before kissing her again.

\- - - 

Olympic....Finals 

She’s panicking, pacing around her dressing room as she shakes her limbs. Her stomach twists and turns, she feels like she’s going to throw up. Normally at competitions, she’s never like this, always calm and collected. But this was the Olympic finals, the round where they decided if you win a medal or not. Yerim’s up against the big names, from Myoui Mina, the legendary ballerina-turned-figure skater, to Kang Seulgi, the charming skater that captures the hearts of the audience. She’s a big fan of both, but to compete against them?

“All skaters out now please!” 

She checks her phone one more time, seeing several texts from her friends and her OLYMPIC MEDALIST GIRLFRIEND (as expected, she earned her gold medals) cheering her on.

From the qualifiers, to semi finals, she was never 1st place, always barely scraping the minimum to make it. She just hopes she can do her best in the round that matters. She watches the first skater, Myoui Mina in complete awe. The elegance the radiates out of her as her light steps and jumps impress everyone. At the end of her program, her combined score was 241.85, 1st place. 

Kang Seulgi goes up next, putting on a charming performance that makes the crowd cheer loud for her. 

“She’s so cool.” 

She’s 2nd place, after her combined score total ended up being 236.37. The gap between first and second place is already huge, and both are extremely talented. The crowd screams as they start clearing the flowers off the ice and call Yerim to prepare for her free program. She begins to rub her limbs to warm up in the cold arena, like all the times before to earn a place in finals. 

She double checks her tights and costume, designed by Chaewon herself, and plays with the skirt. Her purple and white costume, bedazzled with sparkles that look stars and rhinestones that look like crescent moons. glitter has been placed under her eyes, as if she was crying glitter. Although out of the colour palette, she keeps Yeojin’s orange star clip in her ballerina bun hair, hoping she sees it. She tries not to glance around the area, she knows millions of cameras are watching her prepare herself. But, she can’t help but look up to a particular section, where her country’s people sits. She catches her friends’ eyes, where they point to the person sitting next to them. There, the special girl shoots a big heart made from her arms at her, and if Yerim reads correctly, Yeojin just mouthed “I love you!” She looks pretty from afar, her bob-cut blonde hair. Her heart flutters and she can’t help the big smile that grows on her face as she makes her way onto the rink, where she skates around in warm up. 

“NEXT TO SKATE, OLYMPIC ATHLETE CHOI YERIM” The biggest thing she’s afraid of happening? She doesn’t make her quadruple axel, the one jump she wants to pull off. No one has pulled it off yet, and this may bring lots of points to her. She just hopes her score is high enough, and her ambition didn’t get the better her. She skates to the center and gets into positions. 

The voices of Loona echo around as the song, Satellite, plays. A strange music selection, but Jungeun was adamant about using this song. (Its her favourite band.) Her foot pushes on the ice and makes her start. She glides around, fluidly like the way she practiced. After easing though her beginning choreography, she prepares herself for the first jump. Her moves match the music and theme of outer space as she gains speed before she lowers herself and extends her leg to get the toe pick to hit the ice. When she does, the momentum propels her into the air as she rotates a few times and lands gracefully, before doing it again. She exits the jump and follows her choreography, executing some turns on one foot with the other held behind her head, and even turns with her body horizontal, like a T shape. The crowd is silent, watching her every move as she goes through her practiced routine. 

Satellite ends and the next song plays. Star, another song by Loona, fitting her star theme too. she stumbles a bit on one of her turns, but brushes it off as she meets her biggest burden. At last, her sworn enemy, the quadruple axel. If it weren’t for the cold space, she would be sweating hard right now. The music powers her while she goes around the ice, occasionally turning around or leaning back and gliding, moving her arms in sync to the movements. Yerim bends and shoots herself up and forward, performing all four and a half rotations and lands beautifully, her skate hitting the ice exactly when the final chorus of the song plays. A whisper of a “yes” slips out, but she couldn’t care, she just landed one of the most difficult jumps in figure skating! The song comes to a close as she hits her final pose and freezes. The crowd erupts in cheers as flowers fly onto the ice. She waves to all directions of the audience before grabbing a bouquet and plush to exit the rink. Jinsoul and Jungeun put her jacket on as they take her hands and guide her to the couch, where they squeal in her ears and congratulate her.

“CONGRATS YERIM BABY!!! That was the most difficult routine I’ve ever made and you actually pulled it off!” Jungeun exclaims into her ear. Hand in hand, they wave to the camera and wait for the results to be announced. 

“CHOI YERIM HAS EARNED......” Her ears tune out the announcer’s voice and focuses on her racing heart as she stares at the giant screen displaying her score, as well as replays and other camera pans. She eyes her score chart and buries her head in her hands.

“......BRINGING THE TOTAL SCORE OF 241.95, SHE IS IN FIRST PLACE.” The two girls beside her hug her tightly as she can barely comprehend what just happened. She lifts her tearful eyes to see her friends hugging each other too, while Yeojin stares at her, a proud smile glistening on her face. even in her own mini “disguise”, she’s still beautiful.

As she walks back to her change room, Mina walks up to her.

“Hi! just wanted to congratulate you! I loved your program, it definitely deserved gold.” Her warm smile was contagious as Yerim bashfully smiled back. 

“No! I loved yours more! I’m actually a big fan of yours! Can I get your autograph” Yerim’s eyes shine like a child when Mina signs her name on one of her journal pages. 

“Again, congratulations!” She pats her head comfortingly before walking back to her room

-

Making sure she doesn’t rip the thousand dollar costume, she quickly changes and takes out her irritating bun, keeping the orange star clip in her hair.  


She exits the arena and looks around, but can’t find Yeojin, only seeing her coaches and friends. 

“Where’s Yeojin?” 

“Not sure, I think she’s around?” She looks around again, but can’t see her anywhere.   


“BOO!” A tiny body jumps onto her, clinging onto her as she jumps off. And wraps her arms around Yerim’s waist. She turns around to face her.

”Babe, did u see that? I actually did it!” 

“Of course I saw, Heejin would not stop talking about it!” 

-

The medal ceremony was crowded, giving out all the medals from the events done in the past few days, including Yeojin’s. When Yeojin steps onto the top podium, Haseul and Vivi scream loudly, cheering her on as she bites into the gold medal.  


An hour later, they reach Yerim’s event, where she stands on the highest podium, next to her two figure skating idols, Mina and Seulgi. (She truly has won.) The person distributing the medals places it on her neck, and she has never felt more accomplishment. The solid gold metal feels heavy around her neck, biting into it like all the other athletes to verify the gold. (They also took a group photo, that she will treasure forever.)

Yeojin meets her at the ground, gently holds her head and kisses the side of it, like a rapid fire of kisses. Her friends come and greet the medal-holding couple, informing them that they just exposed their relationship, to which they respond to by kissing each other on the lips in front of the cameras. 

-

Back at their hotel room, they stuff their medals in socks to keep them safe and hidden, before getting ready to go out and explore the city. The pressure is off, and Yerim feels so light, she could fly. Yerim pulls Yeojin towards her and holds her by the waist as Yeojin wraps her arms around her neck, gently playing with the brown locks. 

“Hey, you know I’m so proud of you. I saw the orange star clip.” Yeojin whispers, and Yerim nods.

”I actually got you something. When you wear it, think of me.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a purple star pin, same size and shape as the orange one. “I actually added a feature onto them!” She takes off her orange star clip and presses a tiny button on the side, that opens the lid of the star, like locket. Inside was a picture of them, taken on one of their dates. The same happened to the purple star, like they were always meant to be together. She takes the orange star clip and places it back on Yerim’s hair and she does the same to Yeojin’s hair. Turning to look at the mirror, she sees the matching clips and smiles.

”I love it, and I love you.”

”I love you too!” And they go out to their friends with stars in their hair, shining in each other’s mind.

\- - - 

A few weeks after

While hanging out with the whole group, a call comes. 

“Yerim? What’s wrong?” Yeojin glances at her phone, so does everyone else.

”Are you going to answer it?” Everyone sits frozen as her ringtone plays out.

“Should I?” Yerim’s eyes glance over everyone else’s, until Jungeun speaks up.

”Do it.” 

“Hello?” She puts the phone on speaker for everyone to listen. 

“Yerim! It’s your mom! You should come home now!” She’s confused, she hasn’t spoken to her parents in more than a year now, and they suddenly wants her home?”

”Why. Why are you asking me home now after never calling?” 

“Don’t be silly! The past is behind us, right? Now come home!” 

“Do you support me?” 

“We just want you home, and bring your medal, we want to see! Quickly, we have guests over.” Her friends give her a look of sympathy and shock, her mother only wants the medal and not her?

”So you just want the medal and not me? Wow, who knew you could go so low?” There is a bit of commotion through the phone, before she hears what she thinks is them speaking quietly.

”Honey, I just said to be straight to the point! We need that medal to sell!” Anger in everyone is evident. In a normal speaking voice, her dad speaks “Yerim. Congratulations on your Olympic win! Don’t you think it’s time to repay us? We spent so much money and time making you the skater you are, we set you up to win that, so it’s time to return the favour.” She’s curious to how this will turn out, so she seemingly agrees.

”Okay! I’ve always felt the need to return something!” Sarcasm drips out of her voice as her friends begin to catch on.

”Perfect! We want your medal, can’t you help your old parents out? Don’t you know how much it can make?” Yerim signals to everyone, who prepare their speeches.

”Yeah and I just wanted to say,-“

”SIIIIIIIKKKKKEEE!!!” Haseul shouts through the phone, handing it to the sweetest person here.

”YOU, WHO ARE YOU TO ASK FOR SOMETHING IN RETURN WHEN YOU HAVE GIVEN YOUR DAUGHTER NOTHING BUT MISERY. SHES A GOOD SKATER BECAUSE OF HERSELF, NOT YOU. SHE GOT THAT MEDAL HERSELF, IF YOU WANT ONE GO TO THE OLYMPICS YOURSELF!” Jiwoo angrily spews through the phone, before beaming at Yerim. 

“Okay Jiwoo unnie, go off on them!” Chaewon hypes her up before Jungeun takes the phone.

”Hi Mr. Choi, I’m Jungeun, the one you called a ‘bad influence’ on Yerim, uhh yeah no, haven’t you ever thought about how your parenting sucked? Literally sucked, like how can you treat a child like that. If I see you bitches near Yerim again, I will unleash something that I’ve been hiding. Got it? Yeah great.” They clap at Jungeun’s words, all relating to them and hands the phone back to Yerim. 

“You heard them, no you cannot get my medal and I’m still gay!”

”YERIM!” He yells though the phone. Yeojin take it as a cue to hang up. They break out in laughter before continuing through the night market under the star studded sky, shining a light all though the night.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this, perhaps this is my pent up emotions LMAO  
> did i do this fic right? idk  
> i really want these star clips now that i’ve written this  
> and yeorry olympic gold medalists here their power  
> also yerim’s parents suck booo


End file.
